A Certain Level 5's Fear
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to *A Certain Surprise* Mikoto and Kuroko go to the pool to shave off a day of there punishment given to the by the Dorm Mistress... What end's up happening though is something that sends all, but Kuroko into shock.


Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = Important words or dreams**

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

Mikoto had done her best to hide behind Kuroko as they went to their punishment site. she'd known hiding was futile, but it was worth a shot right? The girls all screamed and charged for her trying to shove Kuroko out of their way. The young Judgment officer swept the ring leaders legs out from under her making her fall back on her bottom. The remaining girls gasped before rushing to their club presidents side, taking this chance Mikoto grabbed Kuroko's wrist and ran.

The Dorm Mistress chuckled watching from around a corner 'I think I'll wait just a little bit longer before going to help them out.' she thought evilly watching as all the girls started running around the pool in circles after Misaka.

Mikoto and Kuroko panted "I wish I had my ability right now!" both girls spoke in union. They both gave each other a blushing side glance. Something caught Mikoto's eyes…

Mikoto's eyes narrowed 'She's having fun watching this!' Mikoto thought angrily, her foot slipped on the edge of the pool an she found herself falling in. Her heart stopped as she instinctively let go of Kuroko's hand to try and get her barings 'Oh no I can't stop!' she thought remembering her ability was sealed by the dumb bracelet on her wrist. *Splash*

"Mikoto!" Kuroko screamed diving in after her without a second thought. She was the only one who knew… Tokiwadai's Ace was incapable of swimming! Kuroko forced her eyes open in the water, everything seemed blurry for a moment before she could finally make out Mikoto's struggling form struggling at the bottom. 'Hang on I'm coming!' she thought desperately swimming as quickly as she could to get to her.

Mikoto vision slowly began fading 'Kuroko…' her eyes shut as she several bubbles leaked out of her mouth and she slowly began to sink to the bottom of the pool.

Kuroko caught her at the waist and instantly began to head for the surface. Once Kuroko broke the surface she quickly got both of them out of the water ignoring all the girls who'd jumped in when they'd realized Mikoto was drowning.

"Move aside!" The Dorm Mistress shouted as Kuroko laid her head against Mikoto's chest.

'She's not breathing!' Kuroko thought frightened, Kuroko brought her lips to Mikoto's using one of her free hands to tilt her chin up so her air-ways would open.

"Move out of the way people I have to perform CPR!" The Dorm's Mistress yelled pushing the kids back. When she turned around she found Kuroko's lips over Mikoto's a she inhaled into her mouth twice.

Kuroko watched Mikoto's chest rise and fall twice before positioning herself in an upright position over Mikoto's still form. Clapping left hand on top of her right he intertwined her fingers and pressed the palm of her wrist between the area where Mikoto's breasts were. She began harshly pushing on her palms causing her beloveds chest to cave in about an inch before retracting back. When her press count got to thirty she stopped that and shifted back over to her mouth again listening for any breathing.

"Kuroko you know how to perform CPR?" The Dorm Mistress questioned, but Kuroko didn't bother to answer.

When she heard none she returned her lips breathed into her open air-ways twice again before beginning the thirty chest compressions again. She got to five when the Electro Master began to cough up water.

Kuroko looked down in relief pulling Mikoto into a tight hug with a sniffle "Say something please!" Kuroko cried against Mikoto's shoulder.

Mikoto eyes drooped as the scent of strawberries tickled her nose "You… smell nice." She mumbled still a little dazed.

Kuroko blushed through her tears, Kuroko giggled "You drown, stop breathing and that's the first thing you can think to say to me?" she questioned Mikoto.

Mikoto just wanted to close her eyes and sleep… Mikoto clutched put her arms around Kuroko and nuzzled her nose into the redheads dampened long locks. "You smell really really nice." Mikoto mumbled her eyes drooped closed.

It wasn't until she heard Mikoto's like snoring from her shoulder that she'd realized the older girl had fallen asleep. Several girls in the class were making snobby remarks, but Kuroko didn't pay them any mind.

oooOOOooo

Mikoto's slowly opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. Where was she? Mikoto looked around 'This looks like a nurse's office…' she thought sitting upright wondering what exactly she was doing here. Mikoto looked over at her right hand wondering why it was cold while the left one was warm. Mikoto turned her head to find Kuroko slouching over the side of her bed resting her cheek "T-That's right… I slip a-and Kuroko save me by…" Mikoto's cheeks exploded into various shades of red.

Bring her free and slightly cold left hand up to her lips; she smiled a little. Mikoto looked at Kuroko who sat at the left side of her bed holding onto her hand tightly as she slept beside her. Kuroko still hadn't changed out of the bathing suit that Mikoto dragged her to the store upon coming to the swimming class to get. It was much less revealing the all Kuroko's other swimsuits Mikoto blushed ' And much cuter… Huh!' she thought noticing barely seeable tear dried tear stains on the younger girls face.

Kuroko's arms were folded in front of her, her right hand holding Mikoto's left within her much smaller hand. Kuroko's fingers laced between Mikoto's relaxed hand, her fingers hung loosely from Kuroko's enclosed hand. Mikoto smiled a small smile…

_Kuroko glared dully at Misaka she'd been staring at the girl for five minutes, class had started but the Electro Master still sat in a far away corner "What's wrong Shock Princess? Too high up on your high horse to attend a class with us lowly Freshmen?" she spoke in an annoyed tone with crossed arms. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at Tokiwadai's so called Princess._

_Mikoto looked away from the pool of water filled with screaming teens blushing embarrassed "It's not like that…" she said in such a low tone Kuroko almost didn't hear. Mikoto tightened her fists tightly at her sides as she watch her class having fun. Several people being tossed in by other kids…_

_"Oh it's not then what you don't wanna get your pretty swimsuit wet?" Kuroko questioned sarcastically rolling her eyes. When she saw the rich high Level 5 Esper shake her head from left to right. She sighed "What's your problem then?" she asked slightly less annoyed when she looked at the brunettes frustrated and slightly annoyed face._

_"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Mikoto shouted looking down at the cement. Kuroko rolled her eyes walking up beside her, spinning around on her heels she leaned her back against the wall, and crossed her arms. _

_Kuroko watch the usually strong and all powerful girl fidget like a frightened school girl… 'Am I scaring her?' Kuroko wondered as she slid down the wall and onto her bottom beside her. "Misak…" Kuroko was cut off when several of their classmates rushed up to them stealing their idol away._

_Kuroko watch as panic reflected on the Level 5's face as she was hoisted up "Time to get wet Misaka!~" all of them told her as she tried to protest._

_At first Kuroko just shrugged, but when she seen the panic in her eyes and that she was close to tears as she pleaded with them not to throw her in. 'The water!' Kuroko thought leaping up to her, dashing towards them as they swung Misaka back for the final time to before launching her into the pool. Kuroko leaped off touching Misaka's foot making her vanish. *Splash* Kuroko fell in with a splash and Misaka who'd been crying moments ago landed on a bunch of mats folded up in one of the corners of the pool area._

_Kuroko resurfaced with a gasp "What the hell Shirai?!" one of the girls yelled. Kuroko paid them no mind for the moment as she swam to the edge of the pool. She climber out with ease…_

_Kuroko turned to the fan girl students and glared at them "She didn't want to be thrown in." She justified. "Tell me do you wanna go in the pool right now?" Kuroko asked ringing out her hair which was up in a rare centered ponytail. _

_"Um no, if I wanted to be in the pool I'd so be in there!" The ring leader of the bunch answered staring Kuroko down. _

_Kuroko flicked her hair back over her shoulder before reaching that same hand out "Too bad." Kuroko muttered so low the girl hadn't heard it. Kuroko tapped the girls shoulder, the girl vanished and a loud splash behind her followed. _

_The rest of the flock rushed to help the girl she'd just teleported over the pool. "Shirai!" The girl growled from the middle of the pool as she surfaced._

_Kuroko paid her no mind rushing over to her first teleport victim of the day "Hey you okay?" She asked looked at Misaka with foreign concern._

_Misaka panted trying to calm her raging heart "T-Thank you." she huffed out. _

_Kuroko cheeks reddened as she stared at the Level 5 with wide red eyes "Your welcome…" she replied as if on auto-pilot. Their eyes connected 'Her eyes are so… beautiful.' she thought staring at them for what felt like five minutes before her thoughts continued 'Wait what where the hell did that come from?!' _

_"Y-You know now… don't you?" Misaka questioned looking down at the ground again. _

_Kuroko sigh turning away from Misaka and stretched "I don't know what you're talking about." she replied simply. _

_Misaka shoulder shook as she hide a light hearted chuckle behind a smirk "We should go to breakfast together tomorrow my treat!" she offered. _

_Kuroko tuned to Misaka and stared at her for a long time "Um are you asking me out? If you are I'm flattered and all but I'm straight!" she told the brunette who in turn blushed. 'So cute~' She thought gushing over Misaka's embarrassed face._

_Misaka waved her hands in front of her "A-Ah n-no I mean L-Like a friendly o-outing just so I can r-repay you." Misaka stuttered like a school girl with a crush._

Mikoto tightened her fingers around Kuroko's "I'm glad it was you that found out first…" she whispered shifting so she could use her free hand to reach over and carefully brush some of Kuroko's hair out of her face. Mikoto leaned down and gave the girl a peak on her forehead 'Thank you for saving me again Kuroko.'

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
